The Marriage Law
by Khvamp
Summary: I know there is a ton of Marriage law stories, but so many of them are Hermione/Draco that that I wanted to do something a little different. This is set after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters or anything but the story.**

_Ministry of Magic's Marriage Law_

_Rules_

_All unmarried wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and 65 will be required by law to marry and __procreate._

_No witch or wizard will be allowed_ _to choose who they marry, they will be chosen by the ministry._

_You may be matched and required to marry between 1 to 3 others._

_Matches are non negotiable and cannot be swapped or changed._

_Matches will be determined by a test that will be sent to every wizard and witch that qualifies under the law. _

_Once the test is fully filled out and sent back to the ministry match result should be expected to come back within 2 to 3 weeks._

_All wizard and witches will be required to be married within 2 months of receiving match results._

_Each married pair or group will be required to have at least the same amount of children as members in their marriage group, though additional children are certainly welcome._

_While a marriage group will have 10 years in which to birth all required children, the first child must be conceived within the first year of marriage._

_If there is no sign of pregnancy within that time, an evaluation by the ministry and the healers at St. Mungo will be conducted and fertility potions may be prescribed. _

_If after an additional 6 months there is still no sign of pregnancy, the marriage group will then be recommended adoption as a means to reach their required number of children. _

_As there were many recently orphaned children because of the war, all marriage group may apply to go thru an evaluation to adopt as well._

_The adopted child will count towards your total number of required children, but only one adoption will allowed to marriage groups that can concieve naturally and only at the ministries approval._

_All candidates of the marriage law, whether male or female, will be required to brief medical evaluation to determine if they better as a carrier for a child (able to get pregnant) or the donor(able to impregnate). _

_Exceptions to the law_

_Widows or widowers who already have one child will not be subjected to the marriage law, but may apply to participate if they wish._

_All witches and wizards already engaged prior to the announcement of the law. Must bring solid proof or consent to truth potion to confirm. They will be required to produce children in accordance with the law._

**Failure to comply to law will result in imprisonment in Azkaban for 1 to 6 months. Further defiance will result in wand snapping and expulsion from wizarding world.**

It was unusually silent and still throughout the normally bustling Burrow, despite having an increased number of people in it. The entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were all sitting around the small living room and no one had said anything for a while. Not even Fred and George were attempting to alleviate the tension in the room as they normally would.

The new law had been a shock to entire wizarding world when it had been a atnnounced a few days before, not even two months after the end of the war. Despite the many protests from the wizarding population, the Ministry of Magic had insisted on the necessity of the law.

According to them is was because the wizarding world had taken a hit to their numbers during the first war and the amount of births during that time and in the following years was not enough to make up for the slump in population. Then the second war had occurred and while the blow wasn't quite as bad as the first war, it still had devastating results to the still recovering wizard population.

The Ministry had stated that while the law was somewhat drastic, it was a needed move for the wizarding population to ever recover. Even pleas to the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had been in vain as even though Harry knew he was against the law, he couldn't not stand up to the vast majority of ministry official who were pushing for it. So regardless of their feelings on it, Harry and his friends were bound by the law.

Harry was suddenly pulled by the sound of flapping and looked in time to see several owls fly through the open window. Harry knew they were carrying the test they would need to fill out to determine their matches. They each flew to a different person and there was one for everyone beside Fleur, Bill, Tonks, Remus, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. Harry picked up the thick envelope that had his name printed on the front.

He pulled out and unfolded the pieces of parchment and read _Dear Mr. Potter please read each question carefully and answer as fully and truthfully as possible. These questions will be used to determine the best match or matches so any deception will be severely frowned upon._

Harry glanced around the room to see almost everyone else had stated pulling out quills and writing and he grabbed his own quill before turning back to the first questions. _What is your full name? Age? Gender? Sexuality? _

Harry answered the first couple questions, but paused hesitantly at the sexuality question. Sometime after he broke up with Ginny he had started questioning his sexuality and had eventually come to the conclusion that while he was bisexual, he much preferred men over women. The only people he told about this had been Hermione and Ron, who had been surprised at first but ultimately accepting.

He knew the media would be very interested in who he was matched with, but he wasn't sure he was ready for everyone to find out his preference. However he also didn't want to lie and screw up any chance he at all of ending up with a good match he could be happy with. Finally with much hesitation he wrote _Bi, prefer men. _He then quickly moved onto the next question. _Name three traits you find attractive in a partner? _Harry paused in thought for a minute before answering _courageous, caring and good sense of humor._

He then read over the next few questions _What is you blood status? Your parents blood statuses? Grandparents? Is there anything about you family history or bloodline that may affect any children you have? If so, what? Do you have any siblings? _Harry carefully detailed what he knew of his family history, most of which he had learned from Sirius and Remus.

He glanced up a his godfather for a second to see he was quite focused on the paper in front of him, which Harry found a little odd. He been very vocal with his protest on the law, stating that he only just been declared a free man and now the ministry wanted to take away his freedom in a different way. It seemed weird that he was so intent on the test now.

Harry gazed around at everyone else in the room to see that all those taking the taking the test had grim and serious looks on their faces. The three married couples in the room were talking quietly to each other and they looked no happier than anyone else. He looked back down as he thought about the fact everyone seemed to have resigned themselves to their fate.

The test took some time to finish as there were almost 80 questions that varied greatly and covered all different aspects of himself and his life. Some of the questions were _What career do you currently have or wish to have in the future? What school did/do you attend? If it's Hogwarts what is your House? What are some of your Hobbies? What is your financial status? What something that you dislike in a partner? _It went on and on and Harry was somewhat reminded of test they all had to take by Lockhart in the second excepts now all the question were about himself.

He finally finished answering the last question _Is there any additional information you would like the ministry to know that was not asked on the test? _Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he finally set down his quill and looked over his answer to make sure everything was correct.

He then noticed there was a another piece of parchment with test that read _Mr. Potter your appointment for your medical evaluation will be on July 19 at 3:15. The results of evaluation will be included with your match results. _Harry set it aside before rolling up his test and giving it back to the owl that had waiting beside him. As it flew off, he once again looked around to see how everyone else was doing.

Everyone besides Ginny and Sirius appeared to have finished already and were talking in low voices to each other. He moved over to Hermione and Ron, who were sitting together and Hermione turned to him with a strained smile before speaking "Now all we can do is wait and hope." Harry nodded thinking to himself how much he hated that a large part of his future was being decided for him.

For the longest time his biggest goal had been to defeat Voldemort and he had rarely thought about his future past that. When Voldemort was finally gone he had barely anytime to enjoy the fact his life was now his own when the marriage law had been announced. Suddenly control of his life had once again been taken from him and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He had no desire to end up in Azkaban and he certainly didn't want to be expelled from the wizarding world, so he was stuck with hoping that the person or people he was matched with would at least be tolerable. He knew his friends were just as upset and angry as he was, in fact Ron had gone into a full blown rant when they first found out about the law. All of them had risked their lives to protect the wizarding world and were ticked off about what the ministry was doing.

Just then Sirius finished leaving Ginny the only one still working. Harry watched her for a second and noticed she had a calculating sort of look on her face that for some reason made him slightly uneasy. After the war ended she had been rather persistent in wanting to get back together with him and Harry had tried to reject her as gently as possible.

He had realized that any feeling he had might of had for had long since disappeared by this point and he wasn't about to lie to her. Even though he had explained that he didn't feel that way about her anymore she wouldn't let it go, insisting that if he gave it some time they could get back to where they were before.

He hadn't wanted to bring up his newly discovered sexuality as a reason for his refusal, so he had eventually told her that he was simply wasn't ready to be in relationship so soon after everything that had happened. She hadn't been happy, but for the most part had left him alone and at least now with the marriage law he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Ginny finally sent off her test and Mrs. Weasley stated "Well, now all we can do is hope that you all get decent matches, but no matter what happens we will support each other through this." There was a chorus of agreement to her statement before Remus and Tonks got up and stretched. Remus mentioned having to get back to Teddy while apologizing for having to leave.

While the two were not affected by the law they had wanted to be there to support their friends, but now they really needed to get back to their son. The rest of the group bid them farewell as they departed. After they had left Mrs. Weasley decided to make lunch for everyone and Fred suggested playing Exploding snaps.

Several of them gathered around to play and ones that opted out, sat nearby to watch. Harry tried to focus on the game and not linger on the fact that soon he would be married, without a single clue if he would have any actual interest in the person or people. He wanted for the time being to just enjoy the last few weeks of freedom he was going to have, so he pushed all other thoughts out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters or anything but the story. Quick note: This chapter and the next one will be various people's thoughts on the events since the end is of the war and their pov's and of the law. I'm partly using it as a way to quickly show what I've changed from Canon. After that I'll be starting in with the Medical exams.**

Ginny Weasley was laying on her bed feeling massively angry at how much the new law was complicating her plans. Ever since Harry had saved her from the chamber of secrets, she was bound and determined to make him fall in love with her. He was her perfect hero and she knew one day he was sure to see that they belonged together. He hadn't paid much attention to her originally, but then for the first couple years she was just Ron's shy awkward sister, who couldn't even speak in his presence.

Over time she realized she was going to have to get over that if she was ever going to get Harry to like her. She started making an effort to talk to him even if at first it was just a few words at a time. She had kept the conversations just friendly initially, wanting to have a closer relationship with him before she pushed for more. Then to her horror she realized Harry was infatuated with Cho Chang for some reason.

Ginny hadn't been able to figure out the attraction as the girl wasn't that interesting even before she became an emotional wreck. Thankfully the relationship hadn't gone anywhere and ended rather quickly after everything that happened with Cho's friend. She had still hadn't been able to get Harry to notice her however and had eventually resorted to dating other people in an attempt to make him jealous.

To her delight this had worked and for a few short weeks everything had been absolutely wonderful. Then he ended up breaking off, because of course he needed to take off to be the hero and save the wizarding world. It was somewhat irritating, but she had consoled herself with the fact he was doing it for her safety and once he defeated Voldemort he would be a bigger hero than ever.

Beside it would of been difficult to build a relationship with Harry with the war still going on, so she let him go completely confident in his ability to win. He had obviously come through victorious and Ginny had expected them to get back together immediately. However in the following weeks it had felt like he was actually trying to avoid her, but that couldn't be the case.

She had tried gently suggesting at first, but had eventually evolved to having to almost alright demanding him about getting back together. After skating around the subject for the longest time he had eventually told that he simply didn't want to be in a relationship right away.

She had reluctantly left him alone for the time being, not wanting to end up pissing him off or look like she was nagging him. So she had decided to give a few weeks before she tried again, as she didn't want to wait to long and give another girl a chance to try and woo Harry. Once they finally got back together, she had their whole future planned out. They would get married and at the start they would focus on their careers.

Harry would be an auror like he always wanted and she would be a quidditch player. Once she finally retired, only then would discuss having children. Ginny didn't want to ruin her body by a lot of pregnancies like her mom, so only one or two kids. She would live very comfortably, unlike her parents and never have to struggle like they had to. She would have a perfect husband and life that she deserved.

Then out of nowhere that stupid marriage law had to go and screw up all her plans. She still fiercely determined that she and Harry end up match to each other, so she had carefully tailored her answers on the test around Harry. Any question that was related to preference in a partner she had tried to make her answer as specific to Harry as possible. She hadn't talked to Harry about it, but surely he would have done same thing.

They had to match the two of them two of them together, she didn't even want to consider the alternative. She was disgruntled with the requirement of conceiving a child within a year however, as that was something she had wanted to wait on. She still had a year left at Hogwarts and she knew Harry and the rest of the golden trio were intending on returning to make up their final year.

She didn't want to be worrying about having a baby while trying to focus classes and spending time with Harry. Ginny wondered if there was any way to delay it for as long as she could or possibly there was the option of adoption. She wasn't enthusiastic about raising someone else's child, but it would be better than being pregnant while still in school or while trying to start a career.

Perhaps they could see about getting an older child, at least over the age of seven, that wouldn't require as much time or attention as a baby and would go off to Hogwarts in just a few years. She didn't know if the ministry would go for it because of their ages, so she filed it away for later thought.

She picked up the paper she had sitting next to her, once again reading over the requirements of the marriage law. She frowned as re-read over the possibility of being assigned multiple spouses. She didn't want to share Harry with anyone, but she wasn't naïve enough to think she was the only witch that had tailored their answers to try to end up with the famous Harry Potter.

She pondered what she could do if they were assigned an additional spouse, specifically if it was another female. She didn't even want to fathom the idea of Harry and she married to another man, because it caused an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the idea of there being another woman in Harry and her life either, but then an idea struck her of how she might be able to use that to her advantage.

If they did have a another female matched to them and Ginny's idea for adoption didn't work, perhaps she could use the other girl to have and take care the children for them. If everything went right, then it would mean Ginny wouldn't have to worry about ruining her body with pregnancies and she and Harry could live their lives, how she had planned while childcare fell on the third person.

She spent rest most of the day planning for any possibility that could pop up and get in the way of the future she had planned. However one scenario, she didn't even consider was she and Harry not ending up matched to each other. They would be together. She refused to even think about any other possibility.

Severus Snape sat in his chair in his living room with a glass of firewhiskey, contemplating the events of the last couple months. He had almost been killed by Voldemort, but had been saved by Potter who had managed to find the cure for Nagini's venom in his pocket that he was unable to reach. He remembering laying in the Shrieking shack feeling drained and guilty after giving Potter his memories, sure he had just sent the boy to his death.

He must of passed out a some point, because he awoke in the hospital wing, to learn that somehow not only had the boy survived, but he had managed to defeat the Dark Lord. He had gone through a wave of shock and relief upon learning that, and it had taken him a little time to truly process it. He had such a hard time believing that not only was the war over, but he was still alive.

Severus had been positive that there was no way he was going to make it through the war and he almost hadn't. He found himself wondering what had possessed Potter to save him. When he had poured the antidote down his throat the boy had still been under the impression that Snape was evil and had killed his mentor, so why was hadn't he let him die.

He didn't know how long he had been in the hospital wing, consumed by his thoughts, when Madame Pomfrey informed him that Potter showed up asking to see him. He had been very hesitant about seeing the young man, but decided it might be the only way he going to get some answers.

Potter walked around the curtain that separated his bed from the rest of the hospital wing, with an unreadable look on his face. Severus watched as he walked over to a chair sitting next to the bed and sat down, before he asked in a quiet voice "How are you?" Severus studied him for a second before answering "Fine" in a toneless voice.

Potter had nodded, but didn't seemed to know what to say next, so they sat in silence for a couple minutes before Severus finally spoke. "Why did save you save me?" He had asked, burning with curiosity about what Potter had been thinking, when he saved his most hated teacher and someone he thought was murderer. Potter shrugs, looking somewhat helpless as he answered "I couldn't just let you die."

Severus couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed at the vague answer and had asked in a bit more demanding tone "But, _why? _You hate me and you thought I killed your mentor. Why would you care if I died?" He didn't know why, but at the time he just had understand why Potter had done what he did. Potter fidgeted while looking away from as he spoke in a small voice "I don't know, I just didn't want you to die." He paused for a second and then in a slightly louder voice said "And I don't hate you, not anymore."

Severus eyebrows raised in surprise at that, as he gazed at the young man. "Why, not?" Potter finally looked up at him at that before saying "After everything you done for me how could I hate you." Before Severus could come up with a response to that Madame Pomfrey came bustling over with a potion and ushering Potter out saying Snape needed to rest.

After that, for the couple weeks Severus was in the hospital wing, Potter became a regular visitor. He found himself, surprisingly enjoying the company despite before then not being able to stand the other's presence. He chalked it up to the fact that for the last year, the only people he had spent any time around was the Dark lord and his followers where almost everything he said was a carefully veiled lie or people who thought he had betrayed them and Dumbledore and wished to see him dead.

It felt nice to talk to someone freely with out having to watch every word he spoke. There was also the fact that while Potter had let go of all the misdeeds he had done toward him in the past, he doubted that everyone would be so forgiving. He had learned from Potter that the boy had revealed exactly what he had done and why he taken the actions he had and so far the only people that had come to seek him out, beside Potter, were members of the Hogwarts staff and a couple members of the remaining Order of Phoenix.

Professor McGonagall was actually quite teary-eyed when she had come to see him, professing her relief and happiness of knowing he hadn't actually turned his back on them. He didn't know if was a good or bad thing that most people had steered pretty clear of him, even after he left the hospital wing, but pessimism made it think it was the latter.

However he was grateful to not be constantly harassed by strangers and reporters wanting his view point on things, like what was happening to Potter. He had learned through their conversations that he actually hated his fame and preferred it be left alone. Severus had been once again surprised when he realized he know didn't the boy quite as well he thought and talking one on one with him was showing him sides to the Famous Harry Potter he had never noticed before.

Severus looked down at the glass in his hand and took a sip out of as he contemplated the tentatively growing relationship between them. It wasn't friendship yet, but Severus felt like it was headed that was and he still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

On top of it all there was now this marriage law now in effect and he absolutely hated the very idea of it. After everything he gone through it felt like the universe was never going to just let him live his life in peace. He had of course filled out the abhorrent test and sent in, but had been seething the entire time.

While he had never had any really strong feeling for anyone (it was a rather large misconception about his relationship with Lily), he did know he would not want settle down with just anyone. He had abstained from romance for a very long time while he was a spy not wanting anyone to become a target and now the his choice was being take from him. He didn't have much faith in the ministry's compentence in picking a suitable partner or possibly partners.

He wondered how Potter and his friends were taking the news as they hadn't spoken since just before the law was announced and he was curious what his reaction had been. He sighed a he finished his drink and while part of him wanted to get another one, he decided it was probably better for him head off bed as it was quite late.

He prepared himself for the night, he himself hoping that at the very minimum that whoever he was matched with would be 1. be someone that he could it least tolerate and could tolerate him, 2. be a little bit interesting to talk to and 3. would be at least a decent parent, since Severus didn't trust his own skills in the matter. He fell asleep that night, his thought swirling with his future marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters or anything but the story. **

Draco was getting a headache from listening his parents go back and forth about the new law. Ever since the announcement his father had adamantly protested the very idea of the law, while also trying to find a way to Draco a match that he approved of. He mother however was insistent on the fact they should keep their heads down and do what they were told to do.

She was incredibly relieved and grateful, that they had all managed to stay out of jail and she didn't want to aggravate the ministry into changing their minds. She believed after everything their family had done they had no right to demand anything. After all the only thing that had stopped them from all being thrown into Azkaban was Harry Potter giving a plea on his mother's behalf, since she had lied to Voldemort and saved his life near the end of the war.

Draco could actually see his mothers point to an extent, since from his perspective Potter had done far more than needed to repay that debt. Considering Narcissa had committed no real crimes outside of being associated with the Dark Lord and it was to her he owed the debt to, he could of easily of just asked for her freedom and consider them even.

Instead he had gone out of his way to get Lucius and Draco pardon as well, which couldn't have been easy as they had quite the record and there were still wizards that were pissed that the Malfoy family had managed to weasel out of trouble from the last war. For the life of him, Draco couldn't figure out why Potter had done it.

Draco couldn't stand listening to his parents' argument any more, so he got up and left the room. Wanting to get some fresh air, he headed outside to the garden and once he got there, he dropped rather ungracefully on to the grass with a quiet sigh. He hated that lately that his parents and everyone else talked and argued about nothing but the new marriage law.

He despised hearing about, because he wasn't sure how he felt about it, one way or the other. On one hand, he never expected to have much say in his marriage partner anyways since from a young age his father had been planning to make sure he married into a respectable pure-blood family.

In fact he had actually gotten a marriage contract drawn between Draco and Pansy Parkinson that he had tried to use to get Draco exempted from the law. The ministry had rejected him saying that such contracts were not valid exceptions from the law, unless the two under contract also had a provable long term engagement as well. Draco had actually been relieved by that as while he liked Pansy as a friend he certainly didn't want to marry her.

However, the idea of him being in arranged marriage of sort didn't bother him as much as most other people. The problem he had with the law was now he had no clue who he might end up with. Beforehand he knew even if it wasn't Pansy he married it would be likely be another pure-blood Slytherin and the relationship would be more based on politics than anything else.

Now he could be matched with literally anyone who fell under the law and he wasn't sure if should be terrified or what, considering how many witches and wizard held a grudge against the Malfoy family at the moment. He was incredibly worried that he was going to end up in a marriage where everyone hated each other and he found himself hoping to least match with someone he could tolerate if nothing else.

He had never been under the illusion of falling in love with someone before he married since every marriages in his family had been about keeping the bloodline pure and upholding the Malfoy name. He didn't expect a loving relationship, but ending up with a person or people he could at least get along with would be nice. He had filled out and sent his test in, so now all he could do was attend his medical appointment in a couple days and wait for his test results.

Draco let out a deep sigh as he wondered if he would ever have true control of his own life, for as long as he could remember he had following the orders of someone else, his father, the Dark Lord and now the ministry. His father had been the one to make the most decisions about his life whether it was who his friends were, what subjects he should take and even planning what job he had once he was out of school.

While a part of him wished to have some control over his future another part of him was unsure of what he would even do with that kind of freedom. After so long of having what he was going to do pretty much decided for him, he wasn't even sure what he actually wanted to do.

He didn't know what job he would get if he wasn't to follow in his father's footsteps and work for the ministry and he had a hard time answering some of the questions on the test because he had never given great consideration in what he actually wanted in a partner. Then there was the fact him working for the dark lord, which he considered the biggest mistake of his life, meant there were very few people who would even look at him, let alone marry him.

He just didn't know what to think or feel about anything at the moment and really wished he could get away from everything for a time. He knew he couldn't however since that could misinterpreted as him trying to escape the law so he was resigned to trying to get through what was coming and hoping for the best.

* * *

Remus sat in a rocking chair holding his young son feeding him a bottle while he gazed at him in deep thought. Ever since the new law had been announced he found himself feeling incredibly grateful to have the life and family he currently had. He also found himself feeling sorrow for not only his friends and the people he cared about, but everyone being forced to marry to people they most likely didn't even care about.

While he still on occasion had doubt whether he was doing right by Tonks, he also felt great relief that the two of them had been able to marry for love instead of to satisfy the ministry wishes. Teddy finished his bottle and Remus adjusted his hold so that he could burp him just as his wife came into the room. "Everything okay?" she asked not sounding like her usually bubbly self.

Remus nodded just as Teddy let out a burp, spitting up a little as he did so. While they weren't affected by the law, almost everyone they knew was and they both hated not being able to do anything to help them. Tonks came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his. He felt a wave of love and joy and found himself hoping that some way, some how that everyone he cared about would be able to find the same happiness he had.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or anything but the story. I am so sorry this has taken as long as it has but life has been crazy lately and been doing the best I can, Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise the next one will include the match results.**

Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he walked through the doors of St. Mungo for his appointment. Besides anytime he went to the hospital wing at Hogwarts for an injury he had never actually been seen by a magical Healer before and didn't know what to expect. When he approached the reception desk he saw there was sign that stated that a section of the 3rd floor had been set up for the Marriage law medical evaluations.

He made his way to the stairs and managed to find where he needed to go rather quickly. He stepped into a waiting room which already had several other witches and wizard scattered around he room. It strangely looked quite a bit like the waiting room you would find in a muggle doctors office. There was counter in the center of room and Harry approached it a little unsurely. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the woman who was sitting there who appeared to be looking over some paperwork.

When she looked at him he said "Hi, I have an appointment at 3:15." Before he finished speaking a large grin stretched across the woman face and she jumped to her feet while almost shouting "Of course Mr. Potter. We've been expecting you." Her words caused several of the witches and wizards around them to suddenly notice Harry was there and it wasn't long before he was surrounded by an excited crowd.

They were shouting how happy they were to meet him or asking various questions, several of which was about his thoughts on the marriage law and who he thoughts on his future spouse would be. They were all pushing way too close to him and he felt like kicking himself for telling Ron and Hermione not to come and that he would be okay on his own.

While they all wanted to support one another, because they had different appointment times he didn't think it made sense for them all to attend each one. Besides he knew Mrs. and Mr. Weasley wanted to spend some time with their children before they were all married off and having kids of their own and Hermione wanted to spend some time with her parents as well, so he had insisted he would be alright. He was now deeply regretting that.

Suddenly a loud voice cut through the noise from the crowd around Harry "EXCUSE ME." Everyone fell silent and Harry turned to see standing just a couple feet away a wizard wearing healer garb and an annoyed look on his face. When he had the crowd attention he said "Mr. Potter has appointment he needs to get to and the rest of you should return to your seats and wait to called." The man then ushered Harry out of the room into a smaller, emptier one much to his relief.

"Thank you." he said to the other man in gratitude of getting him out of there. The healer merely shook his head while saying "Don't mention it. I'm Healer Ross by the way." Harry smiled while saying "It's nice to meet you." Healer Ross smiled back before saying "Now how about we get started with your appointment." Harry asked in a somewhat uncertain tone "Um what exactly is this going to entail."

The Healer gives a reassuring look as he explains "Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. I'm just gonna get a general idea of your current health, ask a few question about any past health concerns and then do few simple test to determine fertility." While it sounded fairly straight forward Harry had to ask "What kind of test?" "You'll see when we get to that part but its nothing too invasive if that's what your worried about."

While Harry was still quite curious, he decided to wait and see what happened. Healer Ross started off getting his height, weight and general health much like the checkups Harry remembered going to as a kid except more in depth and instead a bunch of different tools he instead used a bout half a dozen spells. He also ask a lot of questions about any and all past major injuries and illnesses Harry had ever had, wanting to how he got them and how long they lasted and what treatment he had gotten for them. The whole time he appeared to writing all the information on a piece of parchment that he had with him.

Finally they seemed to be reaching the end of the appointment when the Healer took out his wand again and told Harry to stand as still as possible. He then waved the wand while muttering some incantation. Harry felt a tingling sensation across his body and he glanced down in time to see his body was glowing slightly green before it faded. He then had Harry hold out his hand so that he could slice a small cut to one of his fingers and squeeze a few drops of blood into a tiny vial before healing the cut with a wave of his wand.

He then put a cork in the bottle and put a label with Harry's name on it before setting it on a nearby table. "Alright Mr. Potter we are done here. The results will be included with your match letter. Do you have any questions before you leave?" Harry did in fact have a few questions he had been burning with the chance to ask and he started with the one that had been on his mind the most. "It said that everyone would be tested for being a carrier or donor, but didn't really give a lot of information about what that means. Can you explain it further?"

Healer Ross nodded "To increase the chances of getting as many children as possible and as quick as possible, every single witch and wizard that falls under the law is being tested if they would be a better carrier for a child, both in their ability to conceive and their ability to have a health pregnancy or if they would be better at impregnating someone else or possibly be able to do both."

"So I might give birth to my child?" Harry asked sounding a little nervous. The few times he had ever thought about the possibility of children of his own he had never thought that he might be the one actually having them and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He decided he wanted to know more if it did end up happening. "Would I need to take a potion or something to be able to conceive?"

"There is a good possibility for you be the one to carry if you are more fertile then your partner or partners. As for your other question there is a chances you may be recommended to use a potion, but most wizard generally are able to conceive and carry without help. It more common for witches to need help with impregnating their partners." The Healer explained easily, not seeming bothered by all of Harry's inquires.

"What if your shown to have very little or no chance of having children either way?" Harry asked curious to know what would happen if someone was almost completely infertile. "You would likely be asked to come back in for more in depth to determine if any type of fertility treatment would help and in the case of very low fertility be matched with someone of high fertility or in the case of infertility be matched with another infertile person and be required to adopt instead."

Harry had to pause to take in the fact that even if you couldn't have children you were still not exempt from the law. It made it clear there truly was know way out if you fell under the criteria of the law. After he didn't say anything for a little while Healer Ross asked "Did you have any more questions you wanted to ask?" Harry couldn't think of anything else, as pondered over everything he already learned, so he just shook his head.

Healer Ross before saying "Then I will bid you farewell and if there anything else you need to know about the law you can send an owl to the ministry or St. Mungo for any question you may have." Harry nodded, thank the man and headed out still in deep thought. He thankfully managed to get out of the hospital with little trouble and headed down the street to find a place he could he apparate from while his mind was still reeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story.** **To everyone who has been waiting for a new chapter I am so sorry for how long it's taken to get this out but a lot of stuff including a bit of writer block, working and then me deciding to try to update all my stories at one time as delayed it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully the next one won't take so long to get out.**

Harry found himself feeling incredibly restless as he paced back and forth in Ron's small bedroom. Ever since his medical check he had found himself torn between wanting he his match result to take as long as possible to come and wanting them to hurry up so he could find out who he was matched with and get it over with. Mr. Weasley had mentioned the day before that the first of the match letters had started being sent out so it would most likely only a few days if that for his and his friends result to arrive.

Ron and Hermione were in the room with and watched silently as he paced back and forth, both of them just as on edge as him on when the letter that would determine their futures would arrive. Constants questions about his future spouse(s), that he had no answers ran through his mind._ Who were they? What were they like? Would they get along with him? Would they even be able appreciate him beyond the fact he was **Harry Potter**?_

The last question was he one that probably bothered him the most because he would hate to be with someone who saw him only as the defeater of Voldemort, savior of the wizarding world and not as Harry himself. There was also a chance that he could be matched with someone who absolutely hated him because of what he had done, so that worried as well. Everyday that passed caused him to feel more and more tense until he felt like he was going to snap.

Harry was making another pass around the room when they heard someone calling that lunch was ready and the three of them silently made their way the door and down the stairs. Lunch was a quiet affair with silence only be broken by Fred or George occasionally trying to liven up the atmosphere to no avail.

The end of lunch was interrupted by three owls lying through the open window and circling the table before one landed in front of George, one in front of Fred and the last one in front of Ginny. Each one had an official looking letter and no one had to wonder what was in them.

Fred and George were staring at the letters like with pensive expressions while Ginny looked oddly confused as she looked then at Harry then out the window and back at the letter. She did this a couple more times before her expression shifted from confusion to anger. It took Harry only a couple seconds to realize that she clearly expected or at least hoped to be paired with Harry and that was obviously not the case, since if they were paired together they would both have gotten letters at the same time.

Harry couldn't help but be quite relived by that as he was sure be married to her would be extremely awkward and probably miserable. He turned his attention back to the twins just as Fred seemed to find the courage to reach out and take the letter, taking a deep breath before opening it. He stared at the page for with out a word for a few seconds before a disbelieving smile slowly spread across his face.

He still didn't say anything and eventually a worried George asked "Fred, who is it?" Fred shake his head as if coming out of a daze before with still without a word handed the letter to George. George takes one look at the paper and in a surprised voice says "Angelica Johnson?" He turned to his still shocked twin a smile growing on his own face "You got Angelica?" Ron butted in then "Didn't you go to the Triwizard dance with her?"

George nodded before finally speaking in just barely above a whisper "I had been thinking of asking her out again when the war ended but then the marriage law was announced and I didn't think I'd get a chance." George clapped his twin happily congratulating him follow closely by Mrs. Weasley who bustled around the table to wrap her son in a tight hug. Everyone else offered their congratulation, all feeling delighted that at least one of them had been matched so well.

George opened his own letter to find he had been paired while Katie Bell and while he wasn't quite as ecstatic as his brother he still seemed reasonably pleased. Ginny opened her own letter almost violently and was enraged to find out she had been matched to Cormac McLaggen. Harry had winced a little at that because while he definitely didn't want to be with Ginny he did wish her to have a good marriage.

Ginny had stomped out of the room yelling while Fred and George immediately stared discussing sending owls to their matches and everyone else dispersed elsewhere. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to Ron's room while discussing his sibling matches. None of them said it out loud, but that so far two out of three people had good matches.

They were all a little worried about Ginny's match and Harry found himself hoping that Cormac's involvement in Dumbledore's Army in the last year had changed him some from the guy who had so recklessly hit Harry with a bludger and had treated Hermione so poorly during their date to Slughorn's Christmas party. He also found himself hoping that now that she had been matched with someone else that Ginny would finally let go of dream of the two of them together.

A few more days passed and in that time Sirius match results had come in. To everyone surprise and confusion he had been matched with Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna and her father had come later in the day to talk to Sirius about the match and they had found out from her that while her father should be exempt from the law, as he was a widowed with a child, he had to decided to participate in a show of solidarity toward his daughter.

Harry's godfather didn't seemed to know what to make of the man and by the time he and his daughter had left Harry couldn't tell if Sirius reaction towards the match was positive or negative. Now Harry, Hermione and most of the Weasley family were scattered around the living room during the afternoon the day after Harry's eighteenth birthday. The only ones not there was the twins who were off with their respective matches and Sirius who was spending some time with the Lupin family.

It had been a rather quiet affair at Harry's insistence as it was hard to feel in much of celebratory mood when he couldn't stop thing about how any day now a letter was going to show up that was going to change his life and wondering what his next birthday might possibly be like.

Some of them were playing exploding snaps, while others just watched or chatted about various things like Mr. Weasley and Percy who were discussing the some of the complaints the ministry was having of people unhappy with their matches. Harry tried to tune them out the best he could trying to focus on the card game in front of him. However his attention was broken from the game by the arrival of several owls that landed in front of him, Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Percy.

Harry felt his heart stop in his chest as he realized this was it, the moment he found out who he would be forced to marry and make a life with. All of them took their letters, but no one seemed to want to actually open them, until Percy with a determined look on his face open his and read out "Dear Mr. Weasley we are pleased to inform you, that you have been matched to Oliver Wood and HermIONE GRANGER?" His voiced rose to a shout near the end as he realized who his second match was.

Hermione ripped open her own letter and Harry could see from where he was sitting that the names on hers were Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood. Both Hermione and Percy looked completely unsure of what to make of this development. No one said anything until Mrs. Weasley managed to shake of her surprise to walk over to Hermione and pull her into a hug while saying "Well I suppose we will be officially welcoming you as part of the family."

Hemione didn't say anything as she returned the hug and after Mrs. Weasley released her Ron decided to open his own letter. He stared at the paper with his mouth open in horror and disbelief. "No, no Bloody way!" he stated when he finally found the ability to speak. "There is no way they can expect me to marry _him_!" he said as his face twisted into disgust.

"Marry who?" Harry asked perplexed on who his friend could have been matched with to cause such a strong reaction. Ron apparently couldn't make himself say it because he just handed the paper to Harry who announce to the room, who were all gazing at Ron in concern "Padma Patil and Draco Malfoy." He lowered the paper to look at his friend in shock and confusion, not be able to believe of all the people in the wizarding world they had deemed Malfoy and Ron to be a good match.

He glanced back at looking for some kind of answer and noticed below the matches was some kind of fertility scale, including the score Ron and his matches. Curiously he read it, while Ron continued to rant about how there was no way he was marrying Malfoy.

**Fertility Scale**

**Excellent- very fertile, very high chance of impregnation/strong ability to concieve and carry baby with likely very little to no complications during pregnancy**

**Great- Fertile, high chance of impregnation/very good ability to concive and carry with only minimal complications likely during pregnancy**

**Fair- Decent chance of impregnation/ Good ability to concieve and/or carry, chance of complications more likely, may need fertility potions, consultations with a healer recommended**

**Poor- Low chance of impregnation/would have difficulty conceiving and/or carrying , major complications during pregnancy possible, fertility potions highly recommed, consult healer**

**Awful- very low chance of impregnation/ conception and/or carrying possible but not recommended, will definitely need fertility potions if attempted, consult healer**

**Infertile- extremely low or no chance of impregnation/conception and/or carrying not possible or highly ill advised **

**Ron Weasley- ****Carrier- Excellent ****Donor- Excellent **

**Padma Patil- ****Carrier- Excellent ****Donor- Fair**

**Draco Malfoy- Carrier- Awful Donor- Fair **

**Mr. Weasley we have weighed many factors to determine who the best possible matches would be, by trying to balance personality and physical traits. Fertility was also a large factor in your match as Mr. Malfoy's low fertility required him to match with high fertility. Feel free to contact the Ministry via owl if you have any question about who you were matched with and why.**

Harry looked up from reading to see Ron had finally stopped his rant and was silently fuming but no one seemed to know what to say about the situation. Harry didn't know what his reaction to the note at the bottom of the letter would be, but decided not to show him it yet.

Instead he decided to reach for his own letter and he saw Charlie do the same which made him realize they were the last two to of the group to find out their matches. With trembling fingers he opened the envelope and slowly unfolded the letter inside to see his results. The first thing he noticed was that just like his friends he had two matches and the second was that he was very familiar with the both of his chosen spouses.

He read the names several times, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, because written in bold black letters were the names Charlie Weasley and Severus Snape. When he was finally able to look up from the paper he immediately locked eyes with Charlie who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. he realized someone was speaking to him but he couldn't seem to focus on the words. Suddenly the paper was ripped from his hands causing him to turn sharply to see Ginny holding the letter with an expression of outrage and disgust.

"CHARLIE AND PROFFESOR SNAPE! I knew the system was screwed up when I got my letter but to MATCH YOU WITH MY BROTHER and that SLIMEY GIT..." Ginny tapered off seeming to not be able to find the words to express her fury at the situation. While Harry wasn't much happier with the development he couldn't help snapping at Ginny "Don't call Professor Snape that!" Ginny just glared at him without saying anything else and Harry became suddenly quite uncomfortable when he realized that everyone in the room was staring at them.

Without another he turned and left the room ignoring the cry of "Harry!" as he did so. He ran up to Ron's room, shut the door behind him and sat heavily on the bed. His mind was spinning with everything that just happened, not just with his results but everyone's. While Hermione's was a little weird it wasn't that bad but he agreed that Ron's was down right awful.

He wasn't sure what Padma's opinion of Ron was considering when they had gone together to the Christmas Ball Ron had pretty much ignored her the whole time and Ron arguably hated Malfoy more than he did. So he didn't know how the match would turn out for Ron, it didn't look promising.

Then there was his own matches and he honestly didn't know how he felt about it. Being married to his best friends older and his formerly most hated professor was not something he had ever considered when he thought about who he might be matched with in the past several days.

As he sat there pondering the development there was knock at the door and a voice he recognized as Charlie's asked "Harry, can I come in?" Harry hesitated for a second before finally answering "Yes."

Charlie came into the room and sat down on the bed next to him. Harry waited for Charlie to speak as he was unsure what to say to his new _fiancée?_. Of all of the Weasleys Harry had probably had the least amount of interactions with Charlie and he really wasn't sure why the man was even there. Did he want to talk about what was revealed to them downstairs?

Charlie finally said in a quiet voice "I would ask if you're alright, but that's probably a dumb question."Harry looked out a snort that was anything but amused as Charlie attempted a small then hesitantly place a hand on Harry shoulder while Harry watch out of the corner of his eye, before saying" Look Harry we in no way were expecting this but I told myself that I make the best of what ever happen and we can at least say that this isn't the worse case of what could have happened."

Harry tilted his head so he could look at Charlie more fully before asking "And what would you say would be a worst case scenario." Charlie shrugged a little before answering with a wiry smile "Well you could have been matched with a complete stranger or a people who would go absolutely nuts about being married to Harry Potter."

Harry frowned as that was something he had been worried about when he had been waiting for his result and he could at least he new that neither Charlie or Professor Snape would act like that. A cold wash of fear suddenly went through him as he thought of what Professors Snape's must be thinking about this. The change in his mood did not go unnoticed by Charlie who asked in a concerned voice "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry didn't speak for a second before asking in a small voice while looking away from Charlie as he spoke "What do think Professors Snape is going to think about this?" Charlie didn't seem to know how to answer that as he stay quite for a while before finally stating uncertainly "I'm not sure. While he was never my favorite teacher, I never did badly in his class and it can't be denied all the good he did during the war."

"Yeah I know that and I do respect everything he had go through" Harry said biting his lip "But that doesn't change the fact that he and I have never had the best history even if part of it was an act to maintain his cover. "Charlie frown in thought before saying "Haven't you been saying though that you and him have been getting along better since the war ended and both of no longer have to play along with a role."

Harry nodded but decide against saying anything about the fact that while it was true that his and Professors Snape's relationship had definitely improved, he had been constantly worried that saying or doing the wrong thing might cause Snape to hate him again and he couldn't help the fear that the man would blame him for what happened somehow. He didn't want to think the man would do that, but it had already been proven once that he didn't know the man as well as thought he did.

Charlie suddenly stood up suddenly startling Harry as he said "Listen Harry there is no sense worrying about this until we can talk to Professor Snape. Maybe we can send him an owl later, but how about we go play game of quidditch or something. I think it would be good way for everyone to get their minds off this for a little while."

Harry thought about it for a second and decided it wasn't a bad idea, so he nodded before they both headed downstairs. While they were checking different rooms to see who else wanted to play they came across Hermione in Percy's bedroom as the two were somewhat awkwardly tried to make conversation with each other. He gave her a small smile over Percy's head before walking past and nearly running into Ron who was angrily stomping up and down one flight of stairs muttering to himself so he didn't seem to notice them. Charlie seeing his brother so distracted got a somewhat mischievous grin on his face before he grab his brother and secured him in a headlock while vigorously ruffling his hair.

This cause Ron to screech as fought to get away. Eventually Charlie released him before inviting him to join the game, which he agreed to as he stood there glaring at Charlie and attempt to fix his hair. The three then made it the rest of the way down the stairs more relaxed than they had been earlier as they put their upcoming marriages and anything that came with them out their minds for just a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out but I had writers on how I wanted this chapter to go until the past three days when the words seemed to come so easily. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try to get the next one out a bit quicker but no promises.**

Draco sat in his room staring at the letter laying on the bed in front of him without really seeing it, though he was well aware of what it said. When he first opened the letter to find out who he had been matched with he had not expected the reactions he had gotten. He had been horrified when he had first read names of his future spouses. He didn't know enough about Padma Patil to really have an opinion on being matched to her yet, but being matched Weasley was almost the worst possible scenario that could happen.

He had thought his father would feel the same, but his reaction the news had been surprising. He looked furious at first, but after a few second his expression became thoughtful and then suddenly a fierce smirk appeared on his face. When he finally spoke Draco couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Well, this might work out better than I thought." Both Narcissa and Draco had stared at him in confusion trying to figure out what he meant.

"What do you mean Lucius?" Draco's mom had asked tentatively. His father's smirk had grown slightly before he had had explained the idea that had come to him. Both Narcissa and Draco were a little by what it was. His father had explained that he realized they could buy their way back into their former position in the wizarding world as they had before.

"So you see "His father was saying" instead of using bribes and blackmail in order regain our station in life we are going have to use old fashion political manipulation."Draco frown in confusion "How does that have anything to do with my marriage Father?"

Lucius still had calculating look on his face as he replied "You see Draco thru out time some of the best ways people have been able to avoid or recover from a scandal has been thru a good marriage and this time will be no different." He held up a hand to stop Draco before he could speak as he continued "Yes I am aware that neither have same political or respectable noble blood we always wanted but lets face it that would do you no favor at the moment and you likely would not be able to fetch a respectable contract even with out the law. If you think about it both your soon to be spouses are well known to be firmly light side most especially... " Lucius saying the next part in way that show he was trying to be nice "the Weasley."

His father seem to have to repress a grimace as he says the name before continuing with his explanation. "Not only is the Weasley family always been firmly on light side, they also have a very close relationship with the so called hero of the wizarding world. This is particularly true for Ronald Weasley, your future spouse." His father's smirk returned as he said "That put us in a very good position if we play our cards right."

"In what way?" Draco's mom spoke up from where she had been quietly listening nearby. Lucius glanced at her for a second before turning back to Draco. "We need to get people to believe that the Malfoy family has turned over a new leaf, which would be almost impossible to do without some support from the light side and what better person to vouch for us than the very symbol of light themselves one Harry Potter. No one in the wizarding world would dare question his judgement as was shown when it was his word alone that kept us out of Azkaban and just so be happen to now engaged to someone who's family not only considers Potter a son of their own but who Potter himself seem to consider a brother."

Draco couldn't stop himself from interrupting his father here "And how does any of that help us. If you haven't noticed Potter and the entire Weasley family hate us, so there is no way their going to vouch for us. The only reason Potter help us before is because he felt he owed something to mom for potentially saving his life." Lucius glared at Draco for a second before answering "We will obviously have to get them on our side and I think the best way to do that is by showing our support for your future marriage."

Lucius then looked at him and Draco's mother seriously as he said "That means that no matter what feeling we have towards the Weasley family we will all treat them we the utmost politeness and respect." Draco was about to protest but was stopped by his father continuing "This is not up for debate. You will treat Ronald Weasley and even Padma Patil with civility. Ms. Patil my not have the same amount of influence, but she is still a part of a rather light and any support will be helpful. I'm not saying you have to suddenly act like you are suddenly friends or anything, In fact it would probably be suspicious if you did but you will not antagonize them in any way."

Draco had wanted to argue but he could tell his father would not hear of it. The conversation continued for a while after that as they, particularly Lucius refined details about the plan. It eventually ended with Draco's father heading up to his study to write letters to the Weasleys and the Patils inviting them over to discuss plans for the wedding.

Now a few hours after that discussion he laid there miserably contemplating the fact that not only would he have to be married to someone who hated his guts, he would be in no way allowed to retaliate when Weasley insulted him. Considering Weasley's temper and lack of filter it was bound to happen quite often and he would have to bite his tongue every time. The only thing he could hope for is that Patil would at least be tolerable so he could have a decent relationship with at least one of his spouses. He was not looking forward to his future marriage.

* * *

Ginny ground her teeth in frustration as she gazed across the room at Harry. She just couldn't believe that the ministry had screwed up so badly that not only had they failed to pair Harry with her, they had matched him to _her brother _instead as well as their greasy old potions professor. To make matters worse she hadn't been able to talk to Harry at all in the past couple days since his matches had been revealed. She had tried to approach him several times only to have someone pull him away every time she got close.

Her brother Charlie who had never seemed overtly interested in Harry before, now rarely seemed to leave his side. If he wasn't around then Ron or Hermione would suddenly appear, always seeming to need Harry for one reason or another. It felt like everyone was trying their hardest to keep the two of them apart and it was simply infuriating. She was sure Harry felt the same way, though he had shown no visible sign of being annoyed by it, but she was sure he was just putting on a brave face.

She was determined she was going to be with Harry one way or another, though she did not know how to accomplish that yet. Just then the thought hit her that's maybe that's why Harry was not protesting his matches and why he seemed to be staying from her. Maybe he was trying not to draw attention to how unhappy he was with his matches and how he would rather be with her instead because he too had no idea how to get out of the and he didn't want them both to get trouble if someonr thought they breaking the marriage law.

She nodded to herself, thinking it made perfect sense and realizing for the time being she too would act like she was no longer interested in Harry while researching for any way to get out of their upcoming marriages. With that thought she deliberately turned her attention away from Harry and headed up to her room. If she was going to act like she was going along with marriage law, she could start by replying to the letter that McLaggen had sent her.

* * *

Charlie warily watched his sister leave the room from his spot on the couch next to Harry. When Harry had told him how fixated Ginny seemed to be on him, Charlie hadn't wanted to believe it but her freakout at seeing Harry's matches and her constant attempts to get close to him after that, convinced him. He didn't want to think that she would actually do something but he hoped she got over Harry soon. Until then the younger man had asked not to be left alone with her and Charlie had done his best to comply.

After his sister was out of sight he turned back to Harry, who had also been watching Ginny with an uneasy expression. Ever since they had been matched Charlie had been making an effort to get to know other better and they had been talking idly about different things trying to pass time before meeting up with their other match Severus Snape.

They had sent a letter to man asking to meet and talk about their upcoming marriage and had gotten a short reply with a time and place to meet. He had to admit he was a little nervous because the brief letter had given them no clues on what his former professor thought on the match results. Charlie had never seriously considered getting married before as from a rather young his passion and focus had been on his love of dragons and being a dragon keeper. Still if he was going to be forced into marriage he wanted it to be a happy one where even if he was not in love with his spouses they could at least be friendly to one another.

That had been his wish from the moment the Marriage Law had been annouced, so he was glad he and Harry was starting to get along, but Professor Snape was still a wild card at this point. He hoped the fact Harry had started to build a better relationship with the man after the war meant he would be open to at least a civil relationship between the three of them if nothing else.

He didn't think he could bear being married to someone he couldn't stand being near, particularly if he was expected to have and raise children with them. So he really hoped that Professor Snape would be reasonable and he knew that Harry was hoping for the same thing. He glanced at his watch and realized it was just about time for their meeting with said Potion Master and they should probably get going.

He said as much to Harry and the two headed out the door to get where they could apparate close to the meeting location. They both appeared in alley just around the corner to a small out door café that Professor Snape had mentioned in his letter. Both he and Harry had been a little surprised that he chosen a muggle for this but Harry stated it made sense as if they met anywhere in the wizarding world they would unlikely be left alone to talk in peace.

The two walked around the corner towards the café and Charlie easily spot the potion master already sitting at one at the tables. He began walking towards him but was stopped by Harry seeming to freeze at his side. He paused and turned toward him, while quietly "What's wrong?" Harry didn't say anything just looked at him, but Charlie could see the panic in his eyes.

Charlie placed his hands on his shoulders and said "Hey its going be okay?" Harry nodded and seemed to calm down a bit though not completely, so Charlie gave his shoulders a light squeeze before placing a hand Harry back and guiding him towards Professor Snape, while hoping greatly that the upcoming conversation was going to go well.


End file.
